Every Girls Dream
by Twilight Walters
Summary: Scully has been having vivid dreams about her first love, causing old green eyes to appear, more then once. Mulder assists Scully in receiving closure. IT'S FINISHED. CHAPTER 9 & 10 ADDED. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Every Girls Dream

Author: Twilight Walters

Distribution: Anywhere but please let me know

Rating: R / M

Categories: Romance

Keywords: Mulder/Scully Romance Scully/Other Romance memories

Spoilers: None

Summary: Scully has been having vivid dreams about her first love, causing old green eyes to appear, more then once. Mulder assists Scully in receiving closure.

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of Chris Carter and Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

Feedback: I will beg...Please give me feedback, I find it very inspiring, the more feedback I get the more I write.

x

Every Girls Dream

By Twilight Walters

Airplane, Flight 897, 11:45pm

It was the end of another case for FBI Agents Mulder and Scully. The case had been taxing both mentally and physically but they had solved it with a swift efficiency.

They had boarded the flight without delay, a very uncommon occurrence for the two of them. Spying their assigned seats Mulder had grimaced in dismay, noting the lack of leg space, this predicament of course never caused a problem for his short petite partner.

Once the flight was in the air Mulder had gone in search of a cabin crew member, as luck would have it, all the crew members had been female so he was able to work a little Mulder charm and had been offered seats at the back of the plane with enough room for even his lanky legs.

Mulder had thanked the staff implicitly when guided to the new seats. The look of angst that crossed the flight attendants face when Mulder said he would 'just go and get his partner' was almost comical.

"Oh..." Stacey, the flight attendant cooed "All the good one's are always gay." Obviously, guessing the use of the word partner implied a homosexual relationship.

Mulder glanced at the small redhead in front of him in her flight attendants uniform, she was very attractive and if it weren't for the fact that he had 'his' red head with him, he might of indulged in a little light flirtatious banter, instead he opted to reassure her "I'm not gay..."

Stacey blushed profusely "I'm so sorry sir. I did not mean to offend you."

"It's fine..." Mulder leaned forward to read the small name badge "...Stacey. I'll just go and get her."

Stacey was left feeling very awkward and slightly weak at the knees as she watched her tall dark and handsome passenger retreat down the isle.

Reaching the assigned seats Mulder sighed realizing his partner was already half asleep. Leaning down he gently stroked her face with two fingers as he whispered "Scully...wake up."

"Mmmm..." sounded her mumbled response before she recalled her surroundings. "Mulder... What's wrong?" she asked sliding her professional mask back into place.

"Come on... I got us better seats."

"What's wrong with these ones?" Scully asked.

Mulder smiled before replying "Unlike you Agent Scully, I have legs." Mulder saw the smile touch her eyes before she could suppress it as he extended his hand to her.

"How did you get them to relocate us?" she asked hazily but intrigued.

"Just worked some of the old Mulder charm." He jested.

Scully arched her brow at her partner "After five years of working with you...I am yet to see the so-called Mulder charm."

Mulder grasped his chest in a mocked look of hurt before extending his hand back to her. "Come on...I'll come back for the hand luggage."

Stacey watched the exchange from a discrete distance. 'If he's not gay maybe I stand a chance?' she thought to herself wistfully. 'He did after all say partner, not girlfriend or wife.' She watched the women stand up for the window seat and take Mr. Tall dark and handsome's hand, a jolt of electricity ran through her body 'and he's into red heads.' She thought happily before studying the pair's body language. He placed his hand at his partners waist and guided her effortless down the lie. 'Damn...' she thought 'He's in love.'

By the time Mulder had returned with their carry on luggage, Scully had already fallen back to sleep. Her ability to fall asleep so easily never ceased to amaze him, being an insomniac himself.

He had asked her about it before and she had explained that when she was a medical intern she had to get in the habit of sleeping in strange places or risk not sleeping at all.

The fact that she was asleep was of no consequence to him, he recline slightly in his chair after glancing round the cabin, it was only half full. He spied Stacey heading back down the isle towards him and smiled.

"Is there anything else I can do for you or your wife sir?" Stacey asked, eager to please.

Mulder looked to his partner and decided not to correct the flight attendant. "No. But thank you, Stacey. We will be fine now."

Mulder exhaled as he got comfortable ready to part take in his favorite of all past times, Scully watching. He breathed contentedly as he marveled at her looking so peaceful.

He watched her sleeping whenever the opportunity occurred, normally on planes or in the car, when he could chance a look. He had been known to wonder to the adjoining door to her room whilst on partially grueling cases and watch her from the safety of the doorway. She had caught him once, whilst on a plane and since then he had become very adapt at listening to the slight changes in her breathing, it would always indicate when she was about to wake.

Her features were softened while she slept as she was unable to keep the Scully mask in place in her relaxed state. Her breathing was gentle and Mulder was entranced by the slight rise and fall of her bosom. He didn't watch her in lust, instead he watched with love. He knew that she was unable to retain her normal barriers at this time, while she slept and for the first few moments as she woke. They were the times when he could feel closest to her, so he cherished these moments.

Scully's eyes began to flutter under her eyelids and Mulder realized she was dreaming. He wondered what thoughts were invading her subconscious as he saw a smile creep up her features.

His breath caught momentarily, a Scully smile, a rarity in itself but mixed with her softened features she looked more beautiful then he had ever seen her. He mentally took a snap shot and filed it in the recesses of his mind for future reference.

Her lips parted slightly as her tongue slipped out to moisten them. Mulder wondered briefly whether she had any idea regarding the effect she could have on him before realizing that there was no way, at least not while she slept, still he gathered a flight pillow in his lap to hide his obvious predicament just incase she awoke suddenly.

He sighed as he listened to her breathing become more rapid and noticed as she swayed her hips slightly. Mulder arched his brow 'Not thinking about chasing aliens are you Agent Scully?' He felt his own breathing quicken as he watched her. He knew that she must have dreams of a sexual nature, everyone did but he had never witnessed it before.

Mulder felt himself harden almost painfully as he watched his partners body wither slightly beneath her flight blanket. He knew she was beautiful, he knew she was sexy but at this moment in time, he didn't think he had ever seen anything more erotic in his entire life, even in all those videos he didn't own.

"Mmmm..." she whimpered from the back of her throat as her hand started moving slightly on her thigh. Mulder glanced around the cabin briefly checking no one was in ear shot, seeing the coast was clear he returned his attention to his partner. "Mmmmm...please." she whispered almost inaudibly.

Mulder pulled the pillow more firmly against his lap as she continued "Mmmm...ohhhh...M.." Mulder stopped breathing altogether. She was about to say a name, a name that began with M, 'Could it be?...' Mulder thought before shaking the notion 'I'm not that lucky.' She whimpered once more as she arched her back against the chair, thrusting her chest out. Mulder practically drooled.

"Mmmm...M..M.." Mulder was nearly dieing from anticipation 'Go on say it?' he willed 'Say his name..?' he thought before wishing 'Say my name?'

"Mmmm...mmm... God... M...M...Mikica."

'What?' Mulder sat ridged in his chair feeling his dick soften instantly 'Who the hell is Mikica?' Mulder shouted in his head before realizing his subconscious didn't know. She was still whimpering beside him and it tore at his heart. Mulder felt the jealousy rip through him at an alarming rate before he rationalized that he had no right to feel jealous, she wasn't his after all.

'But who the hell is Mikica?' he repeated 'A new boyfriend? She would have said. No... An old boyfriend?' realizing his mind was unable to answer these questions for him, he reached out and gently stroked her face.

"Scully...?" he whispered.

"Mmmm.." she responded to his touch instantly.

"Who's Mikica?"

Scully opened her eyes and sat up rigidly in her chair. "Oh God." She whispered, as she ran her hand through her hair. "...Umm...excuse me." She said as she stood to pass Mulder feeling mortified.

x


	2. Chapter 2

Airplane, Flight 897, 12:47pm 

Scully was quiet when she returned from the bathroom with her mask firmly in place. She remained that way taking her seat and staring out the window for a moment before closing her eyes once more.

'She's not asleep...' Mulder thought 'I should know.' But he decided not to re-voice his unanswered question.

She had been silent for nearly twenty minutes when he noticed her rise her hand and brush her cheek, as she lowered it back to her lap, he saw the unmistakable gleam of moister on her fingertips. 'She's crying...' he thought 'Scully never cries... well not unless she thinks she's about to die.'

"Scully?" Mulder whispered "I know you're not asleep." She sighed heavily. "Talk to me." He pleaded.

She glanced at him with her eyes still red, he looked so concerned. She opened her mouth to say something but words failed her.

Mulder read her expression, she looked so vulnerable. 'Scully 'My' Scully... vulnerable?' Mulder mused before asking "Who's Mikica?"

She hesitated before answering in a low murmur "He's... He was... my everything..." A few more tears leaked from her eyes which she swiftly swiped away. Mulder felt his chest tighten before she continued "...once... and now... I keep dreaming about him." She stated as several more tears streamed down her face which Mulder took the liberty of wiping away with his thumb.

A small smile played on his lips as he attempted to lighten the mood. "You didn't seem upset when you were dreaming"  
A smile played at the corners of her lips morphing her features 'beautiful' Mulder thought helplessly.

"No..." she whispered as a blush tinged her cheeks "...the dreams are... good. But... unfortunately they bring back bad memories."

"You want to tell me about him, partner?" Mulder asked intrigued. He had never known his level headed partner to be so emotional and he desperately wanted to comfort her.

Scully looked to her partner, her emotions had been building up for several weeks and she had not talked about it once 'Maybe it will help.' She thought absently.

"I'd like that."

Mulder was taken aback. She never normally chose to discuss her emotions.

"You can take back the offer it you want?" she added only half jokingly as she noticed his shocked expression.

"No... no. Shoot."

Scully took a deep breath and relaxed into her chair. "Mikica... Mikica Kilcar was... my first."

"You're first?" Mulder wiggled his eyebrows signaling he needed clarification.

"My first. My first kiss. My first love. My first lover. I was nineteen."

"You waited until you were nineteen?" Mulder asked.

"I'm not easy Mulder." She joked.

"That I know." Mulder stated cryptically "Continue." He added before she could make a witty comeback.

"He was...every girls dream. Tall, dark and handsome. He had chocolate coloured hair and the most gorgeous hazel eyes." She paused as she looked to her partner, realizing the similarities but suppressed the thought. "They had these little flecks of green in, he was 'magnificent'."

Mulder looked to his partner, he had never known her to be so open and he found himself wondering whether she had ever looked at him in the same way she had admired Mikica.

"And his voice..." she continued wantonly "his voice was incredible, he had the thickest Irish accent, he was a Romany gypsy, lived in a traditional gypsy caravan drawn by two horses, Megan and Reilly." She paused as the memories invaded her mind.

"We had been dating for four months, we had decided to wait to 'consummate' our relationship but then Dad received his new posting, we were going to have to leave, the next day... I was distraught. I pleaded with my parents to let me stay. Mum told me 'If it's true love, you will find each other again.'"

"I told him the news and he convinced me to go, he wanted more for me then the gypsy life, and he knew how much I wanted my doctorate. That night though... we made love, in his caravan by candle light with the nights stars visible through the sky light, it was ...magical." She smiled at her memories.

"He promised he would find me, that we would stay in touch through letters, we didn't have e-mail back then. He said as soon as his mother was well...Did I mention his mother was sick?" Mulder shook his head in the negative. "Well she was. He said he would fetch me as soon as his mother was well and I was qualified."

"So where did it all go wrong?" Mulder asked riveted by her tale.

"I'm just getting there." She said sadly. "He promised me that he would be there to say farewell the following day, said he wouldn't say goodbye but would say farewell until we could meet again."

"He never arrived did he?" Mulder asked seeing the hurt on his partner's face.

"No. He didn't. I didn't find out for two months why, I thought he had just used me. I was beside myself when I found out..." she whispered again as the tears stung her eyes.

"What happened?" Mulder prompted.

"There was a fight. Mikica was known for his hot temper. He tended to jump in before looking."

"You tend to attract them." Mulder joked lifting the mood slightly.

Scully smiled before continuing "He was arrested. When he was released, he told a friend that he was just going to fetch his motor bike then come and see me off but when they got to their site, it was in flames." Scully bite her lip and squeezed back the tears. "He rushed in and got his mother out, she was bed ridden. She survived but the fumes got him...he died in hospital."

"Oh my God, Scully, that's tragic." Mulder whispered.

"Yep... just another insight into what made me the woman I am today."

Mulder placed his arm around Scully's shoulders and pulled her to him for a quick hug. "I love the women you are today." Mulder stated before he realized the thought had entered his head.

Scully's eyes snapped up to search Mulder's just as the antennae system kicked in.

"Would all passengers please buckle their seat belts..." the disembodied voice called out.

Mulder signed in relief 'saved by the bell.' He thought absently as he saw Stacey the flight attendant approaching, she paused in the isle looking to Scully with Mulder's arm still draped around her shoulders.

Stacey sighed. "God... you're a lucky woman." She murmured before continuing down the isle.

Scully looked at Mulder arching her brow in an inquisitive way as he removed his arm from her shoulders begrudgingly to allow him to fasten his seat belt.

"What can I say?" Mulder teased "The woman has good taste."

x


	3. Chapter 3

Washington DC, Basement Office, One week later, 09:13am

Mulder looked to his partner, who was once again staring off into space; she had been doing it at an increasing frequency over the last few days.

"Earth to Scully... Come in Scully." Mulder said mimicking a flight controller's voice.

"Mmmm..." she mumbled touching her lips before she realized what she was doing. "Oh, God. Sorry Mulder." She stated as she visibly straightened in her chair.

"Still thinking about him?" Mulder asked dejectedly.

"That obvious huh?"

"Only to me." Mulder replied, carefully keeping the jealousy out of his voice.

"I'm sorry. It's just I keep having these dreams... and they are becoming more and more vivid. Then last night..." Scully trailed off hesitantly.

"Last night?" Mulder prompted.

Scully was unable to voice her thoughts so instead grasped the collar of her blouse and pulled it back revealing a large love bite.

Mulder felt the colour drain from his cheeks as he exclaimed in a hushed voice "Someone gave you a love bite!"

Scully shook her head before stating "Not someone Mulder, Mikica."

Mulder's jaw dropped in confusion. "What...?"

"In my dream. Mikica gave me a love bite in my dream and then when I woke up, it was there." Even as she was saying the words she knew it sounded ridiculous.

Mulder eyed her suspiciously as though gauging her sincerity before he responded. "Well... you wouldn't be the first person to have a physical reaction to a dream... Teenage boys often..."

Scully shrieked in horror "I'm not some horny teenager Mulder."

"I know... I know... I'm just saying that a physical reaction to a dream is not unheard of." Mulder said calmly trying to soothe her.

"I guess." She replied.

"What do you think prompted these dreams?" Mulder asked hesitantly.

Scully lowered her eyes. "I hadn't thought about it, but a couple of days ago I realized. Its thirteen years ago... thirteen years ago today since he died." The tears were stinging her eyes once more but she refused to let them fall.

"You never really got closure, did you?"

"No... not really." She answered honestly.

"Well..." Mulder said trying to lighten the mood. "Maybe tonight he will come to you for one last supernatural booty call."

He was rewarded with a dazzling smile "Mulder..." she giggled "Your incorrigible."

x


	4. Chapter 4

George Town, Dana Scully's Apartment, 01:13am 

Scully awoke from her dream by a wrapping on the door with his name still on her lips. Glancing at the clock she registered the time 'one thirteen... thirteen thirteen? ' Her hand lifted to her lips of its own accord as she breathed "Oh Mikica..."

The swift knocking of the door brought her back from her ravine. 'I know that knock.' She thought confused as she stood from the bed still in her dream induced haze. 'But it can't be...it's not possible.'

As she reached the door she felt the excitement pool in her tummy and breathed heavily. 'Don't be ridiculous, it will just be Mulder.' She chastised herself.

Unlocking the door without checking the spy hole she breathed a sigh of disappointment 'Mulder, see!' She thought as her eyes traveled up his body to his face.

"Muld..." her breath hitched in her throat as she gazed into his eyes...his green flecked, hazel eyes. "Mikica?" she exhaled.

His eyes traveled down her body and back up again leisurely, taking in her stunned expression.

"Mikica!" she breathed again, taking in the features of the man in front of her, upon first glance he was her partner, Agent Fox Mulder but as she looked closer, she could see the dark shade of his jaw, softer looking and less chiseled then Mulder's. Then the slight furrow of his brow, she had never seen Mulder furrow his brow quite like that.

Her eyes meet his once more. "Those eyes." She breathed wantonly "I'd never forget those eyes." A seductive smile played on his lips, it was a smile she had certainly never seen on her partner's lips but she had seen it on Mikica's lips, several times.

Unable to control herself she reached up and grabbed him by the lapels of his leather jacket. Pulling him down, she crushed his lips to hers in a feverish kiss. Leading him through the doorway and pushing the door closed behind him as he put up no resistance.

Brushing his leather jacket from his shoulders, she dropped it to the floor unceremoniously. Allowing the kiss to soften slightly, she breathed into his mouth in disbelief "Oh God, Mikica."

She gasped as she felt the strong large hands grasp her firmly around the waist, pulling her against his body. "Oh my God..." she whimpered "This isn't real...this can't be real." Even as her mouth protested to her sense of reason, her hands were slipping under his shirt to feel his firm washboard abs.

"Ummm..." she murmured as her fingers danced over his muscles, her mouth never leaving his. His strong hands drifted under her silk pajama top and caressed the skin of her back in a slow languid motion. "Ooooohhh..." she groaned as a shiver slipped through her before she slipped her hands around the buckle of his jeans belt and lead him towards the bedroom.

As his legs hit the bed mattress he stopped and lowered his mouth to her neck, kissing and licking at the soft skin. Their breathing was hard now as his hands came around her to unfasten her buttons.

"Mikica...I am so sorry." She whispered. "I thought that you had used me when you didn't arrive to say farewell... I was so angry... I didn't know." He lifted her chin and looked at her through hooded eyes, her pupils were dilated with desire but she needed his forgiveness.

He had not uttered a word, he didn't need to. Instead he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her lovingly. It was the only affirmation of forgiveness she needed for her hands to remove his shirt before working his belt buckle lose.

Striping her top free, he breathed heavily admiring her body. She was beautiful with her hair framing her face, tussled from sleep. His fingers gently traced the line of her collar bone before tenderly caressing her love bite.

His jeans were being pushed down before he had even registered they had been unfastened. He shook them off his feet easily after toeing off his shoes and socks. His hands wondered under her silk pants, caressing her ass and lowering the waistband, they fell to the floor effortlessly. She stood before him now naked, being gently prodded in the belly by his erection, still encased in boxers.

Lifting her easily, he laid her on the bed, allowing his eyes to take in the view before settling down atop her. His mouth met hers again in a passionate kiss, his tongue dueling happily with hers teasing every crevice. He felt rather then heard the hummed moan from the back of her throat.

Her hands settled on his hips, pushing down his silk boxers and forcing them away with her foot while his mouth descended down her throat, kissing and sucking lightly. She gasped as he reached the love bite, sucking harder there and undoubtedly making the bruise darker.

He continued his descent, marveling at the feel of her withering beneath him. Reaching her breast, he gently squeezed one with his hand while his mouth went to work on the other. Slowly he kissed her, licking, sucking and nipping gently. Her nipples were perked so he smoothly took one into his mouth, laving it with the flat of his tongue.

"Mmmmmm..." she whimpered "Mmmmm...please..." arching her back off the bed she forced him closer. "Please... Mikica, please... I want to feel you...inside me."

He repositioned himself without hast, feeling the heat radiating from her center, he paused at her entrance as her juices moisten his swollen head and he took a deep breath.

She noticed his hesitation as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels digging into his ass. Unable to wait, she used her strong leg muscles to pull him into her in one swift motion.

"Oh God..." she moaned loudly feeling him inside her. He began to move leisurely. Slowly he withdraw from her until only the tip of his member remained inside her before sinking back down heavily. She was moaning incoherently into is ear as he sucked at the sensitive area just behind her earlobe.

"Oh God, Oh God, oh..." She was fast approaching her climax with her inner muscles trembling. She had never known her body to react so quickly to touch but then this was an unusual situation.

Sensing her imminent release, he sped up his movements causing her to scream out as her muscles clenched around him in a powerful orgasm, unable to control his reaction to her intimate grip he felt his hot jism exit his body, shooting out and pooling within her.

x


	5. Chapter 5

Arlington, Fox Mulder's Apartment, 04:16am 

Fox Mulder entered his apartment silently, tossing his leather jacket and keys on the couch before crossing to the bathroom.

He braced his hands on the sink and studied his reflection for a moment before lifting his hand to his face. Gently he poked his eye with his index finger before lowering it to reveal the green tinted contact lens.

"You're a bad man, Fox Mulder." He said aloud to his reflection. "Psychologists would have a field day with you..." he chastised himself before his subconscious decided to intervene "... she did need closure."

He placed the contact lenses in the bathroom cabinet before crossing to his bedroom. Stripping his clothes off he inhaled deeply as the scent of her perfume, which still lingered on his skin, engulfed him.

Pulling back his bed sheets, he laid down with a contented sigh. He knew it had been wrong of him to go to her. He hope that she would be in such a dream induced stupor that she would awake in the morning thinking that it had all been a dream or that she would awake and want to pursue a relationship with him. 'No... Even I'm not that delusional.'

He led with her for hours after she had fallen asleep, which had been almost immediately. They had not uttered a word after their love making, basking in a comfortable silence. He had not said a word the whole time he was there in fact, knowing it would add to the mystery of the scenario.

When the clock turn 3:45 he had slowly begrudgingly disentangled from her body. He wanted to stay with her but feared her reaction to him in the light of day. Instead he had gathered his belongings and exited her apartment silently.

'Well Agent Scully.' He thought absently as he lay in bed 'You are more of a believer then you let on.' He slowly began to replay the evens of the night using his infamous photographic memory. She had looked so beautiful beneath him, whimpering and moaning.

'So, she thought I was her first love, I am the one who made her react like that. It was my hands, my mouth and my hips that invoked her response... God, I made love to Dana Scully.' He marveled.

He had switched off to her voice during their love making, not wanting to hear her call out Mikica's name but now in his memory he could recall every word.

Their first kiss had been feverish and he had been surprised at the ease at which she had accepted him as Mikica. Even after she had moaned Mikica's name he had been unable to resist the urge to touch her.

'Oh... her waist is so small.' He marveled. 'and her skin, so soft... and that mouth, her tongue, her lips... her kiss.'

Her touch had been so gentle yet arousing while stroking his abdominal muscles, he was becoming hard again just thinking about the erotic-ness of the situation. When his legs had hit the side of the bed he had almost passed out, he hadn't even realized that they had been moving. He had began unfastening her buttons then, trying to ignore her words even though he new she needed to say them.

'Mikica...I am so sorry. I thought that you had used me when you didn't arrive to say farewell... I was so angry... I didn't know.' His memory repeated her exact words for him.

He had looked into her eyes then, almost revealing himself to her. He was unsure as to whether he could proceed with the pretence but upon seeing her eyes, so full of lust and desire, his body over took his rational mind.

He had kissed her then, with all the love that he felt for her. Mulder touched his lips gently, reveling in the memory of the feel of her luscious lips against his.

He recalled sucking at her love bite, he knew he shouldn't have, that it would be tender in the morning but the thought that someone else had marked her had been driving him crazy all day. He had wanted her to be branded as his, even if she did think he was Mikica.

The feelings and memories of undressing each other would keep his erotic fantasies fuelled for months. Now he had experienced her touch, he knew what a poor substitute these fantasies were but he knew he couldn't go to her again, not under the same guise anyway.

'Oh, she is gorgeous, and when those silk pants fell down, ummm...' Mulder bite his lip at the memory 'I could have cum there and then.'

'She is... she is...' words failed him '...amazing, gorgeous, sexy... words can not describe her. When her hands settled on my hips, God, such tiny little hands...Ummm' Mulder rolled onto his belly to try and subdue his growing erection.

'Her breasts... Oh so round and firm, I had always suspected but never did I dream they would be so stunning. All those dress suits... she should show them off more... No,' his unconscious interrupted 'they are mine... no one else should see them'  
'Mmmmm...please...' Mulder remembered her murmuring as she arching her back off the bed, forcing him closer. 'Please..., please... I want to feel you...inside me.'

'So I'm adlibbing a bit here, she actually murmured 'Please...Mikica, please... I want to feel you...inside me.' But I prefer my version.'

'She tasted sooo good, felt soooo good and then her legs wrapped around me. Those legs that I have mocked her for so many times, never again, those short little legs gripped me so tight and pulled me into her... Ooooohhhhh...' he groaned at the thought.

'Oh... she was so wet... so warm... so soft then she was moaning again 'Oh God, Oh God, oh...' My arousal had peaked to a level I had never known before at her moans.'

'And then it happened, she screamed as she came and I came inside her, listening to her cries 'Ohgodohgodohgod ... Mulderrr...Mullldddeeerrrr'' Mulder sat bolt up in bed. 'No... She couldn't have? Could she?' he thought as he replayed the memory.

'Ohgodohgodohgod ... Mulderrr...Mullldddeeerrrr.' She 'had' screamed in pleasure as her climax washed over her.  
Mulder sat in bed shocked as a lazy smile spread across his face before uttering in amazement the only word that would come to mind.

"Fuck..."

x

Author's Notes - So what did you think? It's a little different then anything else I have written. I love to hear you thoughts, good or bad -be gentle. I loved writing this piece, so I really hope you liked reading it. Please review or e-mail me directly, I love to chat.


	6. Chapter 6

Washington DC,  
Basement Office,  
Friday, 07.45am 

Dana Scully sat at her desk in the basement office diligently trying to go through her normal morning ritual. She had awoken in her bed alone and confused, the bed had still felt warm from another persons body and both sides seemed to have been used. 'Could I have imagined it?' she wondered for the hundredth time.

Mulder had not arrived at the office yet, a fact which she was thankful for. She flicked the switch on her computer whilst grabbing the remote for the air conditioning unit at the same time. 'God, it's hot in here.' She thought grabbing a file to gently fan her face 'or is it just me?'

'God, what was last night all about?' she mused succumbing to her thoughts, while her computer loaded. 'Was it just another dream? ... but it felt so real ... his hands, his chest, his muscles.'

"Ummm..." she murmured wistfully recalling the feelings that the night had invoked in her.

'Soooo strong, he was so strong. His mouth was so gentle yet so inquisitive. His touch, so soft, running up and down my back, just how I like it ... Then his mouth on my breasts ... soooo good.' Scully arched her back slightly in her chair, throwing her head back in memory as her eyes closed.

'Oooohh and then he moved between my legs ... it was incredible.' She wiggled her hips in her chair and allowed a low groan to escape her lips. 'He was so big, but fitted just right ... it was surreal ... so good ... oh so good.'

Her hips were still aching from the contact, it had been a long time since she had been in that position. 'Why would my hips ache if it were just a dream?' her rational mind enquired '... But like Mulder said, 'I wouldn't be the first person to have a physical reaction to a dream.' Just like the love bite. I can still feel him though, the way he stretched me inside.'

'It must have been a dream, what else could it have been? But why dream of Mulder as Mikica? Why not just dream of Mikica like the other nights? Or just Mulder for that matter, it wouldn't be the first time?' she contemplated.

'Oh, he was so good ... so tender... It must have been a dream ... sex has never been that good for me before. Must have been a dream ...' she shook her head slightly. 'What are the other possibilities? That Mulder came and seduced me? ... or Mikica possessed Mulder for one last supernatural booty call?' Scully giggled to herself, now studying the ceiling, having just opened her eyes. 'Both of those scenarios are certainly outside the realm of extreme possibility.'

Scully lifted her hand to her lips, recalling the feeling of his kiss then shifted her hips once more still feeling the girth of 'his' phantom member. "Oh so good..." she whimpered.

"Hmm Hum."

Scully's eyes snapped to the doorway where her partner was standing with a sly smile on his lips. His brow was slightly furrowed 'I've seen that look before?' she thought, suddenly feeling confused again before dismissing the idea as mere coincidence.

"Hey." Mulder stated innocently.

"Hey." Scully replied suddenly feeling very self conscious. 'How long has he been stood there?' she wondered as she snatched her fingertips away from her lips.

"Soooo... Any more dreams last night?" Mulder asked casually crossing to his desk and seating himself.

She felt the colour tinge her cheeks before she answered. "A few..." she tried to keep her voice even.

"Yeah?" Mulder asked prompting her for more details.

"Yeah..." she replied hesitantly. 'Is he...? Did he...? Was he...?' she wondered unable to finish her thoughts. "...I was almost disappointed to wake up alone." She added.

"Almost?"

"Yeah almost... sometimes it's nice to wake up alone, gives you time to clear your mind ... you know what I mean?" she asked coyly.

"Hummm..." was Mulder's only reply. After a few moments of silence, Scully could feel her temperature rising.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Scully asked as she slipped off her suit jacket and threw it to the corner of the office to land on her briefcase, without having to leave her chair.

"Oh... you are definitely 'hot'." Mulder mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry... What was that?" Scully asked honestly not hearing his comment.

"Nothing... How's the love bite?" Mulder asked innocuously, seeing it through the thin white blouse she was wearing.

Scully looked down, noticing for the first time how see through her blouse was before saying simply. "Okay... It's gotten darker."

"Darker...?" Mulder questioned but didn't really expect an answer so added "How does it feel?"

Scully eyed him curiously, his expression was blank so she was unable to read him like she normally could. "It feels ... It tingles." She said before lightly stroking the bite through her blouse. She touched it gently, innocently but her body still responded instantly as her nipples hardened almost painfully.

Mulder turned his attention from her to his computer immediately seemingly wanting to end the conversation. She was grateful for his distraction as she began blushing profusely.

'Come on girl, get yourself under control.' She willed herself deciding to return her attention to work. She rummaged around on her desk for a few moments but realizing the file she needed was not there, she rose and walked to the filing cabinet.

Rummaging through the first draw then the second, she still had no idea where logic fitted into Mulder's filing system, so called over her shoulder "Mulder have you seen the Albany case file?"

"Yeah it's in ..." Mulder turned to see his partner now leaning over the third draw, her skirt was short, very short and she wasn't wearing any nylons. "... Sweet Jesus!" Mulder breathed.

"Mulder...What's wrong?" Scully asked straightening from the draw. Mulder jaw was gaping and he hadn't taken his eyes away from her, so she prompted "Mulder?"

"Nothing..." Mulder shook his head to dislodge the haze from his mind. "The ummm... file is here." He stated calmly extending the file to her.

Scully crossed the room and reached for it allowing her fingers to brush his gently, she felt a shot of electricity rush through her body as his eyes studied her further.

"Ummm..." Mulder started "...I think I will go and get our lunch today."

Scully wrinkled her brow in confusion "It's nowhere near lunch yet?"

"No... just thinking ahead." Mulder replied cryptically.

"In all the time we have worked together you have 'never' been and got lunch... occasionally, you go with me but never alone? What gives?"

"Maybe..." Mulder stated honestly "...I don't want all the other male members of the FBI ranking their eyes over that gorgeous body of yours, you normally keep it so well hidden."

Scully's eyes scanned down her body before she blushed 'God, what was I thinking when I got dressed this morning?' she wondered.

"Other male members?" she queried arching her brow.

"I'm your partner... that entitles me to certain privileges." Mulder winked.

"Really?" Scully asked arching her brow even higher.

"Really." Mulder confirmed.

Scully knew she should correct him, the feminist in her was shouting for it but the woman in her was swooning and had just melted into a puddle.

She crossed back to her desk not saying another word but a smile was evident on her face.

"You should let yourself smile more you know, Scully?" Mulder said openly admiring her.

"Really? ... Why's that Agent Mulder?" Scully asked flirtatiously.

"You're stunning when you smile... You're stunning when you aren't smiling but more stunning when you are."

Scully lowered her eyes from his gaze unable to suppress her smile. "Thank you." She whispered flattered.

"What are you doing tonight?" Mulder asked hastily.

"Nothing... Why?" Scully asked looking to her partner from under her lashes.

"You want to come round to my place? ... For dinner? ... I can cook for us?" Mulder rambled.

"You cook?"

"I cook, nothing too special ... just spag bowl."

"Spaghetti Bolognese is my favorite." Scully said honestly.  
"Well then you 'would' be in for a treat ... It's my specialty."

"Ummm..." Scully mumbled to herself contentedly.

"Well...?" Mulder asked having not yet received an answer.

She gave him another dazzling smile. "I'd like that ... What time?"

"Seven?"

"Seven." Scully confirmed as she looked at her partners leisurely seductive smile. 'I've seen that smile before... that looks like the same smile from last night?'

x

Authors Notes - Okay so chapter 5 was going to be the end of the story but after reading the reviews you all seem to want certain questions answered, so I decided to write more.

This was chapter six in Scully's POV what did you think? I am pumping out Chapter seven at the moment but I want to know you like this chapter before I post the next, so please review and tell me your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Arlington,  
Mulder's Apartment,  
Friday 6:10pm 

Mulder fumbled in his jacket pocket for his apartment keys whilst precariously juggling two large brown paper bags of groceries. He was running late, having had no idea how busy grocery stores could get on Friday nights.

Depositing the bags on the kitchen counter he mused not for the first time today 'How did I get myself into this?' He had been determined upon entering the J Edger Hoover building that he would be calm and collective, Mr Suave and Sophisticated but it had all gone out the window as soon as he had seen her.

'Mr Suave and Sophisticated my ass! I was gonna play it cool, even though I was willing to get down on my hands and knees and beg for forgiveness if she called me on what I'd done. When I got to the doorway though, she was sat there with her head thrown back as she delicately moaned.' Mulder groaned at the memory.

'The way she wiggled her hips, sat in her office chair ... it was bewitching. She's so gorgeous, just wearing one of her normal business suits but now I knew what was under her suit ... I knew I was in trouble. Then she giggled, a sound that was so unlike Scully ... but it sounded so good it stirred my groin.' Mulder placed the wine and a few other items in the refrigerator to cool leaving the rest on the side for dinner.

He crossed to the bathroom, stripping his clothes off on the way. 'When she whimpered 'Oh so good...' I have no idea whether she was talking about us but I couldn't stand and listen to her like that ... I was in danger of creaming my shorts. ... She looked so embarrassed when she heard me cough ... so beautiful ... so innocent.' Mulder turned on the shower and set the temperature to cold before stepping in.

'I tried to play it cool, I really did but I had to know her thoughts on 'our' night, I asked as nonchalantly as possible whether she had had any more dreams. When she told me she was almost disappointed to wake up alone, I didn't know whether to jump for joy or cry in desperation. Why did she have to be so cryptic? I was almost sure that she cried my name last night but she was acting so cool ... maybe I imagined it or maybe I had convinced her it was a dream.' Mulder thought as he rubbed himself down roughly with shower gel.

'Then she took off her jacket, I could see straight through her blouse ... I could see her bra and her love bite easily ... then she touched it and her nipples hardened. I swear ... how my desk did not rise with the stiffening of my dick I will never know. So I turned away ... I had to before I embarrassed myself.' Mulder rubbed the shampoo into his scalp more rigorously then normal to try and refocus his attention but it was in vain.

'When she asked me about the file ... Christ I had never seen her in a skirt so short ... and those legs ... I thought of how they had felt around my waist ... God, all my self control had gone out the window upon seeing those bare legs.' Mulder finished rinsing his hair before stepping out of the shower and reaching for his razor.

'So I started flirting ... more then usual ... and she was flirting back. I started complementing her but when I said about the whole lunch thing and not wanting other male members of the FBI looking at her, then the partner privileges bit ... I was sure she would pull her gun on me, woman's lib and all that but instead she just said 'Really.' My heart had leaped.'

Mulder splashed on a little aftershave, he knew it was her favorite because she always lingered closer when he was wearing this brand. He pulled on a pair of black jeans and a black turtle neck top before returning to the kitchen.

Making quick work of slicing the tomatoes for the base of his Bolognese and tossing them into a pan. 'So before I knew what was happening I asked her out. I, Fox Mulder asked my incredibly gorgeous partner out on a date, and what's more surprising is she said yes! Dana Scully said yes ... to me! Of course she probably just thought I was asking her as a friend but I can still try and woe her innocently.'

Throwing some mushrooms and herbs into the sauce Mulder inhaled deeply, he really wanted to impress her. It had taken him so long to work up the courage to ask her on a date, admittedly he hadn't intended to at that moment but he had been trying to work up the courage for years, it was difficult with their work and the other strains that were enforced on their relationship.

Mulder heard a quiet knock at the door and glanced at the clock, she was bang on time, as always. He crossed to the door and opened it revealing his partner dressed in black pants, a long fitted jacket, with her hair lightly framing her face. 'She looks amazing.' Mulder thought before realizing there was nothing stopping him from saying it aloud.

"You look amazing, Scully."

"Thank you." Scully replied blushing once again.

'You look so cute when you blush.' Mulder thought but decided voicing that opinion would probable result in him getting very sore ribs so instead said "Come in."

Scully stepped into the apartment and inhaled the charismatic aroma. "Mmmmm... Something smells good." She murmured as Mulder returned to stand in front of her.

"Must be my aftershave." Mulder replied mischievously.

"I was referring to the food..." Scully replied before placing her hands lightly on Mulder's chest and leaning up to his neck. "But your aftershave doesn't smell bad either." She smiled wickedly as Mulder's breath caught in his throat before she side stepped him to walk into the lounge.

Not willing to allow her to make such a blatant move without retaliating Mulder grasped her wrist lightly and pulled her back, pressing her back against his chest. Leaning down, he brushed her hair back from her neck and breathed in deeply. "You smell damn good yourself Scully."

Hearing her breath hitch Mulder stepped back allowing her to have her personal space back before asking gallantly. "May I take your jacket?"

"Um hum." She whimpered before unfastening her buttons and allowing Mulder to slide her jacket from her shoulders. She turned to Mulder once more causing him to bite his lip as he saw the low cut top she was wearing that revealed the valley between her breasts. "Would you like some wine?" Mulder asked in breathless anticipation.

"Sure." She replied calmly.

Mulder returned to the kitchen and poured two glasses of wine. "Make yourself comfortable." He called back over his shoulder as he stirred the Bolognese sauce.

"Is there anything I can do?" she called back.

"Nope, everything is under control in here... You could switch the stereo on?" Mulder added as an after thought "The remote should be there."

Mulder was returning to the lounge carrying the two glasses when he heard Scully yelp. "What's wrong?" Mulder asked seeing his partner in a half fighting stance looking at his reclining chair.

"It moved!" Scully exclaimed starring at the black leather.

Mulder suppressed a smile as he assessed the situation before asking mockingly. "What? Do you think it's possessed? Could be a poltergeist?"

Scully registered his amusement but choose to ignore his comment. "It moved. I'm telling you."

Mulder moved behind her, eyeing the chair over her head as he pressed her wine glass into her hand and leaned down to her ear. "It would..." he whispered as he snaked his hand down her forearm gently grazing her skin with his fingertips before coming to rest at her hand "...that's the wrong remote."

Scully turned her head looking him directly in the eye, he could feel her breath on his face "What...?"

Mulder smirked at her confusion. "That remote controls the massaging chair, that one ..." he pointed to the content of the coffee table "controls the stereo."

Scully rolled her eyes at her own naivety before Mulder crossed to the stereo and clicked the power button. Marvin Gay's voice sang out smoothly causing Mulder to smile.

"You want me to change the CD?" He asked.

Scully smiled as she registered his unasked question 'This is date music. Do you want 'Date' music?' "This is good." She replied with a coy smile.

Mulder smiled broadly. "Take a seat and this time relax. You 'are' safe here." He stated as he guided her back to the massaging chair.

"I couldn't." Scully protested slightly before sinking down into the chair.

"Here... you have complete control." Mulder said as he passed the remote back to Scully. "I won't be long." He added before returning to the kitchen to throw the pasta into some boiling water.

Scully reclined in the chair, pressing a couple of buttons on the remote so that she would have a heated massaging motion that would ease her muscles from head to toe.

"Ummmm..." she hummed lightly.

Mulder returned to the lounge silently with his wine in his hand and leaned back on the far end of the couch, watching his partner. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were closed. He watched mesmerized as she cooed and moaned contentedly.

Mulder shifted slightly on the couch as he sipped his wine. 'God she is stunning.' He mused as he nibbled his lower lip. He sat there mesmerized by her for several minutes though it felt like only seconds.

She rose her wine glass too her lips slowly and took a sip, accidentally spilling a drop. Mulder watched with bated breath as the wine droplet ran down her throat and into the crevice of her cleavage. Scully lifted her fingertips and gently stoked the trail the droplet had left before lifting her finger to her lips and swirling her tongue around the tip. Mulder breathed in swiftly unable to control his reaction.

"Mulder?" she questioned.

'Busted.' Mulder thought before realizing her eyes were still closed. 'Has she known I was here all along?'

"The pasta?" she stated.

"Huh?" Mulder replied his mind still reeling.

"The pasta." She repeated as he heard the pan boiling over.

"Crap!" Mulder said as he jumped from the couch and rushed to the kitchen. 'Smooth Mulder, real smooth.' He thought before suddenly shouting in pain. "Fuck!"

"What's wrong?" Scully said appearing at his side instantly.

"Oh... I burnt myself." Mulder stated embarrassed, shaking his hand.

"Put it under cold water. Where's your first aid box?" Scully asked switching into doctor mode.

"In the bathroom cabinet." Mulder stated without thinking whilst running his hand under the cold water. Scully crossed the apartment and entered the bathroom. "No. Wait!" Mulder said realizing his mistake and running to the bathroom door.

Scully stood at the bathroom cabinet and removed a small container.

"Mulder...?" She questioned holding up the small container that held two green contact lenses.

x

Author's notes - Let me know what you think? The more reviews I get, the faster I write. lol. I hope you like this chapter, well, the whole story really. There are a few more chapters to come. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Arlington,  
Mulder's Apartment,  
Friday 7:27pm

Dana Scully stood in Fox Mulder's bathroom staring at the small plastic container in her hand. 'Well, wonders never cease?' she mused as the realization struck her 'I didn't imagine it... It really happened.'

"...You sneak!" She exclaimed quietly as a small smile played on her lips. Mulder seemed oblivious to her words as his eyes remained fixed on the container.

"I...I..." Mulder stuttered "I can explain."

'No I can't...' Mulder's mind screamed at him as he panicked '... What do I say? How can I explain this? I can't... I can't even explain it to myself! ... Oh God!' His eyes never wavered from the contacts container even though he could feel her gaze on him. He couldn't look at her eyes... he knew what would be lying there; shock, hurt, accusation, maybe even fear but definitely distrust. All of these things, he knew he deserved to see, but he couldn't... not right now.

'It was going so well...' he mused. 'She agreed to come on a date with me! Okay so maybe she might have thought it was just two friends getting together but the music... Date music?' Mulder's eyes gleamed at the memory.

'... She placed her hand on my chest and leaned in telling me I smelt good... What was that all about? She had to be flirting! I couldn't have misread that? Then the wine... she knew I was there but she caressed the trail the wine had made down her chest with her finger then sucked it off...' Mulder bit his lip slightly with desire. He knew fear must be clearly evident on his face but he made no attempt to hide it.

'Who am I kidding? I fucked this up before she even got here. What was I thinking going to her apartment? I have ruined everything!' A mask of sadness settled over his facial features. 

Scully tilted her head to the side, watching the emotions play over his face and mix with his body language. 'Oh... This could be fun.' She realized 'He looks confused... My Mulder confused? I never thought I would see the day.' She cleared her voice and face of all expression and emotion.

"Well...?" she stated calmly prompting him out of his ravine. "I'm waiting?"

"I... I..." Mulder tried again but faltered. "Oh God... I couldn't resist." He stated simply. "I've wanted you for so long... so long. Since you told me about him, every time you were starring off into space I knew you were thinking about him. I knew you were thinking about sex... with him. It was driving me crazy and... I wanted to help... you needed closure and I thought..." Mulder trailed off, the excuse sounded lame even to his own ears.

"Closure?" Scully repeated as his eyes finally came up to meet hers. She saw the raw emotion in them; fear, sadness, lust and desire. 'This wasn't about closure! What did he say? Wanted you for so long? Oh God!'

"I am so sorry, Scully... I shouldn't have taken advantage of the situation... of you." His eyes were begging her for forgiveness, so much so that her next words really threw him.

"What's that smell?" she asked sniffing the air.

Mulder inhaled and smelt the familiar scent of burning. He rushed to the kitchen, cursing on the way and removed the Bolognaise pan from the stove, he was almost grateful for the distraction. As he crossed back to the doorway he saw that the bathroom light had been switched off. He glanced at the apartment door and felt his heart plummet in his chest. 'I didn't even her hear leave.'

"Is dinner spoilt?" a small voice asked from the couch.

Mulder spun in her direction relieved that she hadn't left him but befuddled by the fact she hadn't taken the easy out. "No..." he replied hoarsely "...not that it matters, right. You aren't staying... are you?" Mulder whispered, not so much as a question, more like a statement with a hint of hope.

Scully eyed him cautiously; he looked like he might bolt at any moment so she decided on the least revealing reply "I need to take a look at your hand."

Mulder lifted his injured hand, starring at the burn. He had completely forgotten the pain until she mentioned it. "Oh..." Mulder stated as though it now made sense. "Doctor Scully is in residence."

She eyed him suspiciously but didn't justify his remark with a response. Instead she tapped the couch to signal him to take a seat. Mulder crossed to the couch hesitantly. In all the time they had worked together she couldn't recall ever seeing him this nervous.

He took the seat at the far end of the couch, pressing himself back against the armrest and fixing his gaze on the floor.

'Am I really that unapproachable?' Scully thought as she shimmied down the couch. She left one foot hanging to the floor but brought the other up to curl underneath herself so she could easily face him.

Shifting slightly she felt her leg fall against his, he stiffened in his chair immediately but didn't try to pull away physically. He was retreating into himself mentally she realized as she saw him ball his hands into fists. He didn't flinch but with his fresh burn, she knew it had to hurt.

"Mulder...? Your hand?" she asked as she extended her hand to his. Mulder's gaze shifted to his hand as he released his grip, the blister from the burn was already forming across his palm.

As she took his hand in hers she felt almost dizzy. 'It was these hands on my waist, on my back, on my breasts. It was these hands that made me feel so good.' She removed the cap from the bottle of cooling ointment, which she had retrieved from the bathroom, with her teeth, unwilling to release him from her touch.

She poured a small about of the ointment from the bottle straight onto his hand eliciting a hiss from him. "Sorry." She whispered feeling uncomfortable for the first time by his silence. Slowly and gently she began rubbing the cream into his palm.

"Honestly Mulder... You are hopeless." She joked trying to lighten the mood. "Even on a date... you still manage to get injured."

Mulder's eyes snapped up to hers. 'It was a date?' he thought to himself before following her lighthearted lead. "I just like to have an excuse to get you to touch me."

"Oooohhh... there are plenty of other way to get me to do that." She replied looking into his eyes and seeing a spark of hope before returning her attention to his hand and drawing the ointment slowly down each of his fingers.

Mulder remained quiet unwilling to break the calm that seemed to surround his partner. 'She should be furious at me but instead she is here taking care of my injury... like she always does.'

"What made you think to use the contact lenses Mulder?" Scully asked suddenly.

Mulder hesitated for a moment before answering "When you described him on the plane... you gave me an odd look. I didn't know what it meant at the time but later I started to wonder if I reminded you of him. You said he was tall, with dark hair and hazel eyes, like me but his eyes had green flecks in. I though that if I had green flecks in my eyes maybe..." Mulder trailed off guiltily. "I shouldn't have done it..."

"I also said he was handsome?" Scully asked as her fingers worked up and down Mulder's little finger.

"Yeah well... I couldn't work miracles... I had to work with what I had." Mulder stated mesmerized by her movements.

"I think you're very handsome." She murmured as she lifted her eyes to meet his once more. Mulder's breath caught in his throat but he did not respond. "Why did you keep them? Why not get rid of them... dispose of the evidence? I wouldn't have known... I thought it was all a dream."

Mulder worried his lower lip anxiously. "I guess... I 'needed' the proof... Evidence that it really happened and it wasn't all a dream, not just another one of my fantasies."

"Another?" Scully questioned with an arched brow causing Mulder to lower his gaze.

"I shouldn't have done it. I tricked you. I abused our relationship..." Mulder replied avoiding her question, before whispering "Can you ever forgive me?".

"No." Scully replied plainly.

He felt as though a vice had gripped his chest, it was hard to breath but as it felt like his heart had stopped beating, it didn't seem to be a problem. A lump formed in his throat as he tried to get out his next question.

"Are... Are you going to... to leave me?" There was a definite crack in his voice. He felt like a broken man.

"No." she stated calmly.

"But if you can't trust me how can you work with me?" Mulder whispered unwilling to meet her eyes.

"I never said I couldn't trust you... Trust has never been an issue with you... on my side anyway. Hell, on our first case I walked into your room and dropped my robe without hesitation... I wouldn't do that with just anyone, especially someone I didn't trust. I have always trusted you... but I can't forgive you."

Mulder was silent absorbing her words. He didn't know what to say. Trust had always been such a delicacy for him, to think that she could trust him so easily... and that even after this... that trust might remain in tact...

"I can't forgive you, Mulder. I can't forgive that after all this time... after all we have been through... you still felt the need to pretend to be someone you're not... something you're not."

x

Authors Notes - Thanks for all the reviews they really fuel me and sorry for the wait. Let me know what you think. I was thinking maybe two more chapters... anything you want me to tie up? Please review. 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes - I'm so sorry for the wait, the good news is that I am getting a new laptop this week so the stories should start coming thick and fast. Anyway here are the last two chapters, hope you think they are worth the wait. Enjoy!

x

Arlington,  
Mulder's Apartment,  
Friday 8:03pm

Mulder sat dumbfounded, staring at his hand as though it was a foreign object. He could hardly believe his ears, Scully wasn't angry, she was hurt. He raised his eyes to look at his partner so he might confirm his interpretation. Her eyes were fixed on the label of the cooling ointment seemingly transfixed by its ingredients.

"I..." Mulder started but could not find the words. He was confused. 'She's not pissed, she's upset. Not because I abused her trust, not because I tricked her into bed but because I felt the need to pretend I was Mikica... because I wasn't true to myself.'

"Scully, I..." he faltered once more trying desperately to find the right words. "I thought that if I came to you pretending to be someone else I would stand a chance... after everything you told me about him, I knew he was what you wanted, so I figured... well, you know what I figured. I was sure that you would never be interested in just me."

"Why would you think that, Mulder?" Scully asked as she lifted her hand to gently caress Mulder's cheek.

"Well... I'm Spooky Mulder." Mulder replied as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Mulder..." Scully cooed shaking her head in disbelief. "Did it not occur to you what my nickname is? I've been 'Mrs. Spooky' for as long as I care to remember... Mulder, in all the time that we have worked together, have I ever given you any reason to doubt how much I care for you? Have I ever turned you away from my door?" Scully didn't give him time to answer her rhetorical questions before she continued "Even if you had arrived at my door in your trench coat and a suit covered in mud, I would have still invited you in..."

Mulder stared deeply into Scully's eyes trying to gauge her sincerity. The eyes he saw returning his gaze shocked him from his ravine. The purest blue eyes he had ever seen were looking straight back at him, straight into his soul. This was not the first time he had noticed how shockingly clear Scully's eyes were but it was the first time he had bared witness to her innocent gaze with all her normal guards and barriers down. 

"Mulder, Mikica may have been my first love but you... Mulder, you should never feel the need to try and be someone else with me, 'never'. If you had of given me any indication..." Scully halted her words wondering if she were revealing too much.

'Well... he gave plenty away by showing up at my apartment in the middle of the night and making love to me like he did. Like he said earlier 'you have complete control' and I don't think he was just referring to the massaging chair.' Scully thought before continuing.

"Mulder..." her voice noticeably lowered "...I still would have invited you to my bedroom... You've always been there for me; Tooms, Barry, Pfaster, the list goes on but it is always you... you always find me. Like Mom always said 'When it's true love you will always find each other.'" Scully went suddenly silent after divulging her revelation before adding in a meek voice "Unless it was just, what did you say? A 'not-so' supernatural booty call?"

"Scully, No!" Mulder replied shocked "It wasn't just a bootie call... I could never do that to you. I wanted you, I wanted to be close to you. I wanted to make love with you... I've wanted that for a very long time but I never conceived that you might want the same ... Did you say true love?"

Scully leaned forward and with the slightest touch brushed a chase kiss across Mulder's lips, she pulled away quickly before he had time to process the gesture let alone return it. She smiled coyly up at him from behind her long eye lashes. "Ummm... Did it ever occur to you to try and, I don't know! Maybe seduce me?"

Smiling broadly Mulder replied "Oooohhh Scully... I've been trying to subtly seduce you for years..."

Worrying her lower lip she replied innocently "I've never been good with subtlety. Why didn't you just ask me out on a date?"

Mulder waved his hands in the air as an encompassing gesture "Helloooo... I cooked for us. How could I have been more obvious that this was a date?"

"This, Mulder, doesn't count. This is after the fact... after you already bedded me and left me thinking it was just a wonderful dream..." Scully arched her brows as a seductive smile turned up the corners of her lips.

'Oh... How I want to kiss those lips... Why not?' Mulder thought before he slowly leaned forward and brushed a chase kiss across her lips just like she had done to him moments earlier.

"I've asked you on a date before."

"What...? You have not... When?" Scully replied bemused.

"A long time ago, a couple of months after I got you back, after Barry. I had vowed to myself, while you where gone that when you were returned to me I would make my feelings clear to you... I needed too tell you how much you meant to me... I asked you out but you didn't seem very enthusiastic about the notion."

"You did not... I'm sure I would have remembered that." Scully was bewildered.

"Vikings versus Redskins, Scully, in the Metrodome. Forty yard line. You and me." Mulder repeated his exact words to her using his eidetic memory.

"That was your way of asking me on a date?"

"Yeah... pitiful huh? Anyway Pfaster squelched that idea."

"Mulder... I never realized. I thought you just wanted to see the game... All this time?"

"Yes. All this time."

"You've been...?"

"In love with you? Yes." Mulder stated without hesitation.

A tear slipped down Scully's face before she had time to realize it had begun to form. Leaning over Mulder attentively wiped the tear away with a gentle caress before extracting the cooling ointment from her grasp. He was sure that the bottle would exploded from the pressure Scully was inflicting on it unconsciously.

"I don't expect anything from you. I wanted to make love with you... even if it were just once, even though you thought it wasn't me and even though you thought it was just a dream. Nothing ever has to happen between us again..." Mulder stated the last in a whisper before adding "... Not if you don't want it too."

"Nothing has too..." Scully repeated "Like hell it doesn't." she stated as she dominatingly throw her leg over Mulder to straddle his lap. "You can't make love to me like that and expect me to act as though nothing has happened... I can't, I won't. Mulder, you got to make love to me... knowing it was me you were making love with. Don't I deserve the same in return? I want to make love with you and know that it is you, not Mikica, not a 'dream' Mulder but you, the man I have worked with and been best friends with for the past five years." Scully placed her hands on Mulder chest and pushed him back on the couch, wiggling her hips slightly to obtain a more 'comfortable' position.

"Just once?" Mulder asked fearing her response.

A small shy smile played on Scully's lips as she shock her head almost imperceptibly in the negative before whispering "No, not just once."

"Scully?" Mulder questioned taken aback. "What if I fuck up? I am kinda renowned for it where you are concerned... Hell I thought I already had!"

"Mulder?" Scully saw the resignation in his eyes and realized what he was thinking. 'He is willing to give up what we 'could' have rather then risk what we do have... What do I say to convince him that we aren't risking anything? Screw words...' Scully thought as she crossed her arms over her abdomen and grasped the hem of her top, pulling it over her head with ease. She bared her breasts to him incased, just barely, in a white lacey bra. "Take me. Right here, right now... or throw me out. The choice is yours? We never have to speak of this again, if you don't want too."

He remained motionless with shock, his only reaction being his hitched and rapid breathing. Her heart seemed to stop beating as she awaited his reply 'Please don't let him ask me to leave.' She pleaded to any deity who might be listening. 

"Like hell... Oh God... You know I love it when you take control." He murmured as he leaned forward and began nuzzling her neck, his hands stoking up and down her exposed back and sending shivers down her spine.

"Ummm..." Scully whispered as she molded her body against his. "Don't ever do that again..."

Mulder froze, unable to read her tone of voice. 'God please don't say you were just winding me up.' Mulder begged silently 'Please don't say this was just payback... Don't play mind games with me Scully... I can't take it.'

Sensing Mulder's fear she continued "Don't scare me like that again... I though you were going to..." Scully lost her train of thought as Mulder relaxed and began tasting her neck with a ferocity he had never before known.

"Scully are you sure about this?" Mulder mumbled between kisses. "You know, I can be awfully over protective..."

Scully giggled as she ran her fingers over Mulder's chest and lowered them to his waist, tugging hungrily at the hem of his polo shirt. "Like you aren't already..."

"Hummm..." Mulder's hum reverberated off Scully's collarbone causing her to whimper. Drawing her hands up slowly she lifted Mulder's shirt, allowing her fingertips to travel over his hard muscles and pulled it free. She felt momentarily cold at the lack of contact until he grasped her waist and pulled her close, crushing her chest against his. Shifting her hips she felt him pressing hard against her core.

She moved her upper half back slightly, to allow her to look into Mulder's hooded eyes and saw his desire reflected there. Brushing her lips to his in a chase kiss she inhaled his aftershave deeply savoring the aroma. He ran his hands down her back before cupping her ass in his large hands and squeezed gently as he pulled her harder into his groin. Loosing all restraint the kiss transformed into a passionate lip lock, tongues teasing and caressing with a hungry wanton desire.

Mulder's hands traveled to Scully's breasts gently kneading them through the thin fabric. He felt her hands fumbling with his jeans button before slowly drawing down his zipper and slipping her hand into his boxers to grasp his member. His hips jerked involuntarily into her grasp nearly toppling her from his lap. Scully looked him in the eye from beneath he lashes and licked her lips to signify her intention.

"Oh God No." Mulder said then explained half heartedly upon seeing the fear of rejection in her eyes. "Not unless you want me to revert to a sixteen year old boy on his first date."

"Well this is our first date." Scully giggled as Mulder's hands traveled up to unclasp her bra. Lowering the bra off her frame he leaned back to marvel at her body, in awe of the fact that she was offering herself to him knowingly.

"You are so beautiful..." he murmured as he left a trail of kisses down her chest seeking one of her perked nipples. His other hand made quick work of her pants fly and clip before dipping his fingers into her panties and feeling her wetness. Scully arched her back, forcing him to take her breast more hungrily. "I do have a bedroom you know... with a bed."

Smiling Scully stood and extended her hand to him, he accepted it and stood before her but instead of heading for the bedroom she unceremoniously pulled down his pants and boxers before pushing him back onto the couch. She eyed his exposed erection and thought to herself 'Oh God, it wasn't a dream...' her breathing was labored but she managed to answer his unvoiced question. "This couch has starred in so many of my fantasies'..."

Shimming out of her pants and panties she stood before him bearing her body unselfconsciously before returning to his lap. Straddling him once more she felt her hot wet soft folds rub against his hard shaft and rolled her eyes back in pleasure. Mulder devoured her body hungrily wanting to experience everything they could offer each other.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she braced herself as she felt him slip into position eager to enter her. His swollen head was poised at her entrance anxious to be one with her but not demanding her submission. Slowly she lowered her hips as there lips met once more in a feverish kiss. They felt ever millimeter of movement and gasped and moaned into each others mouths in ecstasy at their joining.

Scully quickly developed a steady rhythm, using her strong thigh muscles to lift herself and lower herself back to his hard shaft. He matched her thrust for thrust, imbedding himself to the hilt in her hot sanctuary. "Oh God..." she started whimpering 'I couldn't possibly... not this quick." She thought to herself as she increases the speed of their union. "Oh my God... Mulderrrr." She shrieked as her inner muscles contracted around him and she fell into the ether feeling his seed spill into her as she did.

She collapsed boneless in his embrace, burying her face in the nape of his neck she managed to whisper "That was incredible."

"Mmmmm..." Mulder responded dreamily "and I'm not even finished with you yet."

"Ummmm?"

"Not even close." He replied as he lifted her into the air with ease and settled her down on the reclining chair.

Scully looked up at her partner... her lover and was unable to protest his movements, she still felt like she were floating. Leaning her back in the chair, he kneeled between her legs, spreading her open before him. He leaned down and kissed her tummy before laying soft butterfly kisses leading lower. He paused just before her red coppery curls and looked up into her eyes. "I want to taste you." He whispered before dipping his tongue to her without awaiting her response.

She gasped and withered with delight as his tongue explored her gently. He lapped at her using the soft flat of his tongue before probing her with the tip of his pink moist muscle. "Mulder... Mulder..." she chanted as he worked his magic on her responsive body.

He found her clitoris through gentle exploration and began to lave and suck the tender bundle of nerves unmercifully. She bucked her hips beneath his mouth using a reserve of energy she was unaware she had. Lapping at her one last time he positioned his strong tongue against her opening and pushed hard. "Mulderrrrr..." she screamed as a second orgasm overtook her fiercely.

Mulder nuzzled her inner thigh tenderly while she lay lifelessly with a look of glorious contentment masking her features. "God bless those sunflower seeds." She whispered almost inaudibly.

Mulder lifted up and leaned back admiring his partner lying naked before him. "Scully..."

"Mmmmm?"

"I want you again." Mulder leered.  
"What...? You couldn't possibly"  
"Oh Scully..." Mulder whispered "You know I have always believed in extreme possibilities." He rubbed his hard shaft against her inner thigh causing her inner muscles to twitch in anticipation.

"Oh God...!"

"Turn over." Mulder demanded causing Scully's eyes to fly open in surprise.

"What?"

"Turn over." Mulder repeated calmly. "What's the matter? You trust me don't you?" Scully didn't even justify his question with a verbal response; instead she flipped onto her tummy without hesitation. 

"Oh Agent Scully..." Mulder practically drooled as he repositioned her hips so that her clitoris was pressed hard against the cold leather of the recliner. "You have no idea how log I have been fanaticizing about you."

Scully smiled to herself, she had a good idea. Mulder reached around her and squeezed her breasts lightly before pinching her nipples then resting her back on the cold leather as he began caressing her back. He drew lazy circles down her back before stroking her tattoo languidly. He positioned himself so that only his head could slide into her, gently stretch her muscles. He moved away from her for an instant but was back quickly.

"Mmmmm... Mulder." She purred enjoying the slow onslaught for a brief moment before she felt the massaging chair beneath her stir to life "Oh Fuck." She cried out in pleasure as the vibrations ticked her in all the right places. Mulder ardently sank into her filling her to the hilt.

"Scully... Oh Scully..." Mulder moaned feeling as though he were in some kind of wonderful dream.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck." Scully chanted unable to summon up any other words. Mulder pumped into her at a steady pace. 'Why didn't we do this, years ago?' 

"Oh Scully..." Mulder groaned as he grabbed her ass cheeks firmly whilst still thrusting steadily.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck... No." Scully whimpered causing Mulder to freeze mid thrust. Scully took a deep breath and tried to still herself. "Fuck. Fuck me. Fuck me Mulder."

Mulder did not need to be told again. He began zealously pounding into her with such force that he was afraid he might hurt her, hearing her moans and whimpers reassured him that this was not the case.

"Oh God..." Mulder groaned as he felt his balls lift ready to empty themselves. "Oh... God... Scully..."

"Do it..." she pleaded unsure how much more of this extreme pleasure she could take.

"Sculllllyyyyy." Mulder yelled as he emptied into her and felt her inner muscles seize him in a vice like grip before she clasped boneless against the chair with his name on her lips.

Mulder leaned over her momentarily unable to support his own weight as he stroked her hair lovingly and inhaled the unfamiliar fragrance of their ardor.

Mulder lean back and sat on the floor before pulling her into his lap. She leaned into his embrace and wrapped her armed around his neck before murmuring sleepily "Jesus Mulder... You are supposed to work up to physical exertion like that." 

"Sorry... I guess I got carried away..." Mulder chuckled.

"Mmmm..." Scully replied sleepily as she snuggled into Mulder's neck and began to kiss gently, tasting its saltiness. Mulder found his strength and stood, still cradling her in his arms and headed for the bedroom. "Mulder I couldn't." Scully began to protest.

"Relax, I just think we will be more comfortable in there." Mulder finished as he crossed the threshold of his bedroom. He laid her down in the bed before crawling in next to her, and then pulled her up against himself needing to feel the continued body contact.

Scully giggled girlishly as she stroked Mulder chest hair. "Shouldn't we have had dinner before desert?"

Mulder rolled his eyes even though she was not looking at him. "And you say my gags are lame." Mulder felt her smile into his chest and basked in the moment before allowing his subconscious to make him ask the question that had been playing on his mind since their previous encounter.

"Scully... Last night. All night you were calling me Mikica... but at the end when you climaxed... you shouted Mulder?"

"Did that surprise you? I always call out your name Mulder... Are you shocked?" She asked groggily.

"Hell yeah." Mulder answered stunned.

"You are the only man I have been with in years, Mulder... even thought it has only been in my fantasies until now."

"Wow..." Mulder stated in awe as he felt his eyes begin to feel laden. "Scully... I'm not the kind of guy that normally does this but..." Mulder paused to yawn "... I'm beat... you really wore me out..." Mulder waited for her reply but heard none. He paused a moment longer listening to her even steady breathing. "Scully?" he whispered as he looked down to see his partner sleeping on his chest, dead to the world. He smiled a contented leer before murmuring "I love you... sweet dreams." Then closed his eyes and succumbed to slumber.

x 


	10. Chapter 10

Arlington,  
Mulder's Apartment,  
Friday 10:43pm

Mulder awoke to the soothing feeling of soft warm breath tickling his chest and her light fingertip touch running over his abdominal muscles. He opened his eyes to the welcome view of his partners red hair splayed over his chest. 'This I could get used to.' Mulder mused.

"Hey..." He whispered lovingly slightly unsure of what to say.

"Hey yourself." Scully whispered back shyly.

"You been awake long?"

"Not long..." Scully replied, meeting his gaze with half laden eyes. "I was afraid to open my eyes... I was worried it was all another dream and that I would wake up alone."

"It wasn't a dream... and neither was last night." Mulder stated softly running his fingers through her delicate auburn hair.

"Ummm..." Scully purred in satisfaction.

"How did you feel?" Mulder asked hesitantly.

"Hu?" Scully mumbled, still in her dream like haze.

"When you woke up this morning alone?"

"Oh... Rested and contented but then confused. I convinced myself that it was a dream but there were things that made me think that it was real. The bed looked like two people had used it and it was still warm from your body. But you weren't there and when I thought about it, I realized you hadn't talked at all in the night..." Scully said reminiscently. "Why didn't you talk?"

"I figured it would add to the mystery."

"It worked. Anyway, I decided that it was too 'incredible' to have been real... Guess that is something of a trend with you?" Scully stated raising her eye brow. She propped herself up on her elbow to enable her to maintain easy eye contact.

Mulder smiled a purely male smile at her. "I do my best."

Scully giggled slightly seeing his male pride. "The only thing that left doubt in my mind was that I was sore."

"Did I hurt you?" Mulder asked immediately ambivalent.

"A little..." Scully began stroking Mulder's cheek as he placed his hand on her hip and gently kneaded it. "It had been a very long time for me Mulder... and you are a rather large specimen."

"I think it is just that you are so small." Mulder stated unable to except her compliment.

"Either way... I think it works for us." Scully worried her lower lip seductively.

"Are you okay now?" Mulder asked his concern evident.

"Fine." Scully stated then wrinkled her nose seeing the pained expression cross Mulder features "Sorry... I mean okay, better than okay... fabulous."

"Good. I didn't want to leave you this morning, you know that don't you?" Mulder asked as he crushed Scully's body back against him.

"You didn't?" she asked as she snuggled into his chest.

"No, I didn't. I stayed with you for as long as I could. I was so sure that you would wake up, find me there and reject me."

Scully looked up from beneath her lashes to study Mulder's face. "Yet here we are." She cooed reassuringly.

"Here we are." Mulder confirmed bemused. "You know you fell asleep straight away this morning too? I'm getting the feeling that this maybe something of a trend with you."

"What can I say..." she blushed "You wore me out."

"Oooohhh you are definitely good for my ego." Mulder chuckled lightly before laying gentle kisses on Scully forehead, a gesture that had always seemed caring and innocent between them, it now felt incredibly intimate. "You know, you were nearly my undoing when I arrived at work this morning."

"Why?" Scully asked, although she already had her suspicions.

"Well firstly I arrived and you were moaning and withering in your chair..."

"You saw that?" Scully smirked "I wondered how long you had been standing there."

"Long enough..." Mulder stated contentedly as he replayed the moment in his mind. "Then your skirt... Jesus, I had no idea that you even owned a skirt that short."

Smiling seductively she cooed "Well, I guess you just bring that side of me out."

A low growl escaped Mulder's throat before he replied "I definitely want to see more of that side of you."

"I think I have created a monster!"

"Why Agent Scully... I didn't think that you believed in monsters?"

Mulder felt Scully smile into his chest and looked down as he heard Scully emit a growl of her own but this one came straight from her stomach.

"Sorry..." she whimpered embarrassed "I'm famished."

"S'kay. Good job we already have a meal waiting for us in the kitchen."

"Ummm..." Scully replied nestling in close to Mulder's body, not yet ready to leave the sanctuary that his embrace provided.

"Scully? When I came to you this morning... Did you really think that I was Mikica? That I was a spirit returning to you to complete unfinished business?"

Scully looked deeply into Mulder eyes and replied honestly. "I wanted to believe."

"Oh Jesus..." Mulder murmured "I just got incredibly turned on."

The End Author's Notes - Well all done, I hope you enjoyed the ride. Let me know what think, as always. I live for feedback. 


End file.
